Face Up To It,
by wongksfbd
Summary: This is a oneshot originating from Tell Me What To Say, and will be followed by To Find Our Destiny. So I hope you guys will read this and enjoy it, and read Tell Me What To Say for a better understanding! :


**(A/N: This is the oneshot following Tell Me What To Say and will be followed by To Find Our Destiny. Thanks for reading my fanfic and I hope you'll enjoy this if you have enjoyed Tell Me What To Say! The song is **_**Painting Flowers **_**by **_**All Time Low**_**, hope you guys like it! By the way, it's from Almost Alice, the soundtrack for Alice in Wonderland. )**

Dan and Serena were in their limousine, eyes locked intensely while their hands were wrapped together, Serena's that of worry and Dan's of fear. He knew Lily had never really approved of his and Serena's relationship, and in actual fact, he didn't really blame her. She and Rufus were romantically involved as well, and he and Serena were committing incest of some sort, if their parents decided to get married. Dan pulled Serena in for a hug, soothing her gently, knowing she still wasn't feeling quite well, her face was pale, but he didn't know if it was because she was afraid or she was unwell.

He tried to put on a brave face to conceal his worries, he knew he had to, he had to be the strong one and stand up against Lily and his father, if they should disapprove of their marriage. He knew that no matter what others said, he and Serena loved each other deeply and this marriage would go on, regardless of whether they got the approval of their parents. For Serena, anything would be worth it. She was this precious in his eyes, she was irreplaceable in his heart.

Serena looked at Dan's brown eyes, full of intelligence and thoughts, she could nearly read his mind, had she not been so distracted by his handsome features. She was overcome with worry, she had a feeling that she wasn't unwell because of gastric problems, she had never encountered such problems before, and she had skipped dinner more than once before. Looking into his eyes swept all these thoughts to the back of her mind and let her relax, she didn't want to face the truth, she knew Lily would have violent objections, and Rufus would probably be disappointed with them one way or another. Either way, they faced rejection.

Dan leaned in for a kiss as they turned a last junction, they were reaching the van der Woodsen's, and they half guessed that Rufus would be there. Afterall, Lily wouldn't be caught half dead at Brooklyn in broad daylight. The two young lovebirds shared a slow, passionate kiss, their feelings thrown aside as this kiss took away all the worries and pressure, and reminded them exactly why they should persist. Serena slowly opened her eyes, looked ever-so-deeply into Dan's mesmerising brown eyes, and him staring intently into hers, and they smiled, getting out of the limo leaving their luggage. Hand in hand, they shared a glance, before they strode towards the apartment building with renewed confidence.

_Strange maze, what is this place?_  
_I hear voices over my shoulder,_  
_Nothing's making sense at all._  
_Wonder, why do we race?_  
_When everyday we're runnin' in circles,_  
_Such a funny way to fall._  
_Tried to open up my eyes,_  
_I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._

---------

Dan rang the bell of Lily's apartment, his eyes blanking a little as he tried to relax himself. It was Rufus who came to the door, and his eyes were flaming as he looked at Dan, whereas he gave Serena a kind look, one both of them were far more used to. As the couple walked in, not sure of what to expect, Lily was sipping tea on the sofa, her eyes narrowed at them. There was a large envelope on the glass table, and at once Serena's eyes widened in horror. Her medical report.

"Dan, how could you have gotten Serena pregnant before you guys even married?!"Rufus was unable to hold it back any longer and his tone revealed a mixture of shock, anger and disappointment. His eyebrows were creased and his eyes sorrowful, looking regretfully at Serena. Lily, somehow, remained calm. She looked straight at Dan, her direct gaze giving him the shivers. He looked at Serena with surprise in his eyes, and she sat down, getting ready to explain.

_When I wake up,_  
_the dream isn't done._  
_I wanna see your face,_  
_and know I made it home._  
_If nothing is true,_  
_What more can I do?_  
_I am still painting flowers for you._

_Holdin' my clutch,_  
_Even my heart,_  
_Wish we could start all over._  
_Nothing's makin' sense at all._  
_Tried to open up my eyes,_  
_I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._

Dan held her hand tightly as she swallowed, and stated matter-of-factly. "I just went for a routine check, it was before we left for France. I didn't know I was pregnant, and neither did Dan. I've always been on the pill." Dan decided that this was the best opportunity to tell both Lily and Rufus of their intention to get married, and dived head-first in. "Anyway, I proposed to Serena in France, and we'll be getting married. Now that we know Serena's pregnant, we'll just have to push it up to early next month, before it starts to show." Rufus seemed happy enough with the arrangement, he was resigned to fate, and he nodded his approval. Lily, however, interrupted them. "The both of you are fresh out of college, without work, and you expect to be able to support a child?"

Dan was startled, he had never really considered that. He bravely replied, "I will find a job soon, for Serena, and our child. I think she really needs a rest after the flight from France. We'll come over for dinner tomorrow. Goodbye, Dad, goodbye Lily." Serena mumbled her goodbyes, as they walked out of the apartment together.

Serena was rather shocked to realise that she was pregnant. Part of her was delighted, she loved Dan, and this child would strengthen their love, but part of her was afraid, she didn't feel ready to have a child this early. But looking on the bright side, they had managed to convince their parents of their marriage, and she could spend the rest of her life with Dan. She wasn't too concerned about their financial needs, they knew that if anything should happen, Lily would do something about it.

_When I wake up,_  
_the dream isn't done._  
_I wanna see your face,_  
_and know I made it home._  
_If nothing is true,_  
_What more can I do?_  
_I am still painting flowers for you,_  
_I am still painting flowers for you._

_I heard everything you said,_  
_I don't wanna lose my head,_  
_When I wake up,_  
_the dream isn't done._  
_I wanna see your face,_  
_and know I made it home._  
_If nothing is true,_  
_What more can I do?_  
_I am still painting flowers for you,_  
_I am still painting flowers for you._

Dan looked longingly at Serena, and hugged her, but not as tightly as usual, perhaps because the reality that she was pregnant was just settling in. He whispered softly in her ear as they were in the elevator, "This child, will be ours and ours only. And baby, I love you so much. The next few months, will be tough on you, but I'll be here with you every single moment of it, darling."

Serena was about to fire off a quick text to Blair, when she read Blair's message. "S! I missed my period, again! Help!" Oh no, she thought. She wasn't the only one in this mess.

_Cause this time I don't want our love to end,  
If it should fragment I hope we'll mend  
This love we share is special  
That I'm very sure,  
Cause soon we'll be tied together,  
And you'll be mine forever.  
But till then,  
I know our love is a godsend. _

**(A/N: Hey, hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot, just a moment of randomness cause I didn't quite want to start the sequel proper yet. Look out for it though, To Find Our Destiny, it'll probably be up sometime this week, depending on my inspiration! )**


End file.
